Ultime Prière
by Djehra
Summary: Ultime prière, où "Trois derniers espoirs". rnTrois jeunes filles arrivent à Poudlard. Elles sont étranges, et ce qu'elle ne savent pas, c'est qu'elles seules pourront aider Harry à vaincre Lord Voldemort...
1. Ultime Prière Prologue

**Auteur : Djehra**

**Genre : Action-Romance**

**Base : Harry POTTER**

**Disclaimer : Aucune des personnes ici présentes ne m'appartiens, mis a part Yirura et Naonaess, qui sont ma pure création. Donc j'en fais ce que je veux, na !!!**

**Commentaire : Voici ma toute première fic H.P. et donc je vous demande d'être indulgents. **

**->Prologue **

Le train entra en gare. Un demi-géant attendait les élèves de l'année pour le collège de Poudlard. Après les habituelles indications, il les emmena vers le château.

Plusieurs heures après, deux jeunes filles se posèrent dans le parc. Elles étaient arrivées en balais volant et leur valises étaient pourtant déjà arrivées. Elles entrèrent et Rusard les conduisit jusque chez le professeur Dumbledore.

Il était tard. Très tard, trop tard. La Répartition avait déjà eu lieu avant l'arrivée des deux demoiselles. Mais, quand on lui annonça qu'elles étaient enfin arrivées, Dumbledore ne s'en formalisa pas. Et ce fut avec un large sourire qu'il les accueillit dans son bureau quelque peu désordonné.

Dumbledore : Vous voilà enfin, Yirura et Naonaess . Je vous attendais un peu plus tôt mais vous êtes quand même arrivées !!! Avez-vous fait bon voyage Mlles ?

Naonaess : Oui, merci Albus.

Yirura : Excellent Albus.

Dumbledore : Bien. Je vais donc pouvoir vous répartir sans aucun problème.

Dumbledore leur fit un sourire bienveillant et alla chercher le Choixpeau, qui était dignement posé sur un coussin de velours rouge. Pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes filles parcoururent la pièce du regard : circulaire, encombrée mais étonnamment complexe. Voilà qui ressemblait bien à ce cher Albus !!! En parlant du sorcier, celui-ci revenait avec le vieux Choixpeau tout élimé mais en état de fonctionnement.

Dumbledore : Bon, je vais donc vous faire répartir…Yirura, venez par ici s'il-vous plait.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers le vieux sorcier avec une souplesse féline, faisant ondoyer ses longs cheveux noirs ébène. Dumbledore posa le chapeau sur sa tête et celui-ci, à peine posé, rendit son verdict : Gryffondor !!! La jeune Yirura le retira avec un sourire avant de revenir vers l'autre jeune fille, à laquelle Albus demanda de venir pour être répartie elle aussi. Celle-ci s'avança avec grâce et assurance, faisant doucement ondoyer ses longs cheveux dorés comme les blés. Le Choixpeau eut plus de mal à choisir cette fois.

Chxpeau : mmm…difficile…extrêmement difficile…je vois en toi une forte personnalité…ainsi qu'une grande fragilité…des capacités peu communes…et une assiduité à toute épreuve…mais où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ?

Naonaess : Où tu veux, Choixpeau…mais choisis bien…

Chxpeau : Alors je vais choisir….Gryffondor !!!

Naonaess rendit le chapeau avec douceur, puis s'inclina, ainsi que Yirura, devant Dumbledore. Le professeur Mc Gonagall entra dans le bureau pour connaître le résultat de la répartition et alors accompagner les deux demoiselles dans leur dortoir. Dumbledore lui donna les informations requises et les jeunes filles sortirent de son bureau, non sans s'être inclinée une dernière fois en signe de respect envers l'honorable vieux sorcier.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall les fit monter une petite série d'escaliers et les conduit en silence devant le tableau de la grosse Dame, qui était encore éveillée –ce qui était un miracle, vu qu'il était minuit passé.

GrosseDame : Le mot de passe ?

McGonagall : Demiderus.

GrosseDame : Bien.

Le tableau s'effaça pour laisser voir l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mc Gonagall les laissa là, non sans avoir pris soin de leur avoir donné quelques explications.

McGonagall : Bien, Mlles…vos valises sont déjà en haut, dans votre dortoir. Vous serez officiellement présentées aux élèves de Gryffondor demain. Les professeurs ont déjà été mis au courant de votre arrivée par chouette. Comme c'est votre Septième année de magie mais que ce n'est que la première année que vous faites ici, j'ai donné un congé aux élèves pour la journée de demain. Les dortoirs des filles sont en haut, à droite. Bonne nuit !

Yirura & Naonaess : Oyasuminasai !!! (1)

Elles entrèrent dans le dortoir et montèrent se coucher. Par chance, leurs lits avaient été placés côte à côte. Elle s'assirent, murmurèrent une prière bien étrange et se couchèrent. Un hululement de chouette plus tard, elles dormaient déjà.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Voilà !!! Comment étais-ce ? Reviews/Commentaires, please !!!**

**(1) : « Bonne nuit » (mais vous ne saurez en quelle langue que plus tard !!)**

**Djehra.**


	2. Ultime Prière Chapitre 1

**Auteur : Djehra**

**Genre : Action-Romance**

**Base : Harry POTTER**

**Disclaimer : Aucune des personnes ici présentes ne m'appartiens, mis a part Yirura et Naonaess, qui sont ma pure création. Donc j'en fais ce que je veux, na !!!**

**Commentaire : Voici ma toute première fic H.P. et donc je vous demande d'être indulgents. **

**Sévy->Séverus->Rogue**

**Merci à ma Ellie-chan de m'avoir encouragée!!! Zeuh T'adoreuh Ellie!!**

**-> Chapitre 1 : Arrivée !**

C'était le matin. Harry, Ron et Hermione petit déjeunaient gaiement dans la selle commune du dortoir des lions. Ron était particulièrement de bonne humeur, et pour cause : selon une décision du professeur Mc Gonagall ils avaient quartier libre pour la journée, et de plus il ne serait pas Préfet en Chef cette année !!!! Tout en mangeant avidement son porridge, il discutait avec ses deux amis.

Ron : Dites, vous savez pourquoi la vieille chouette nous a donné une journée de libre vous ?

Harry : J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'elle nous réserve une surprise de dernière année !!

Hermione : J'en doute, sincèrement…il n'y a que pour une bonne raison qu'elle l'aurait fait !!

Ron : Tu as sans doute raison mais…

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée du professeur de métamorphose, la sévère Mc Gonagall. Elle était accompagnée de deux jeunes filles qui semblaient nouvelles. Quand le professeur entra, le silence se fit immédiatement. Minerva traversa la salle et se mit au milieu. Les deux jeunes filles la suivirent. Le professeur éleva légèrement la voix pour se faire bien entendre.

McGonagall : Chers élèves, je vous présente deux de vos nouvelles camarades, Mlles Yirura SEIKU et Naonaess NAIOKYU. Elles nous viennent de loin, plus exactement d'une école peu connue du Japon. Elles sont en Septième année. Melle Naonaess sera la Préfète en Chef avec Mlle Hermione Granger. Je vous prie de leur faire bon accueil.

Les élèves applaudirent, poliment. Hermione, elle, ainsi qu'Harry et Ron, le firent plus chaleureusement, mais pour des raisons diverses : Hermione car elle était passionnée de tout ce qui était nouveau, Ron parce qu'il souhaitait entrer dans les bonnes grâce de la nouvelle Préfète en Chef et Harry parce qu'il savait ce que c'était que d'être nouveau (elle) dans une école inconnue. Il les détailla du regard. Yirura avait de longs cheveux noirs ébène, des yeux améthyste clair et la peau blanche comme la neige. Sa sœur, elle avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, la peau blanche comme la neige elle aussi et des yeux bleu acier. Elles faisaient exactement la même taille, et dégageaient exactement la même aura de mystère. Elle avaient toutes les deux un visage très fin et avec seulement de légères caractéristiques du visage asiatiques. Elles portaient toutes les deux des robes noires aux reflets d'or.

Naonaess : Je suis Naonaess, enchantée ! :D

Yurira : Et moi c'est Yirura , ravie ! :D

Malgré leurs sourire, elles paraissaient perdues dans la salle Alors, quand Minerva s'en alla, après leur avoir distribué leurs emplois du temps, Harry et Hermione firent signe aux deux jeunes filles de venir s'asseoir près d'eux. C'est ce qu'elles firent, reconnaissantes.

Naonaess : Merci de nous inviter auprès de vous ! Domoo arigato gozaimasu !!! (1)

Harry : Ce...ce n'est rien voyons, c'est même plutôt normal !! Vous venez…du Japon ?

Yirura : C'est exact…mais en faite nous ne somme pas vraiment japonaises…Ma mère est originaire d'Angleterre tandis que mon père est japonais !

Naonaess : Et moi c'est le contraire !

Hermione : Ce qui explique que vous parliez couramment l'anglais et le japonais !!!

Naonaess : Oui, c'est bien cela.

Ron : En tout cas, bienvenue à Gryffondor, dans le collège de Poudlard !!

Yirura : Merci…quels sont vos prénoms ?

Ron : Moi c'est Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

Hermione: Moi c'est Hermione Granger.

Harry: Et moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

Naonaess: LE Harry Potter? Tu est célèbre même dans les coins les plus reculés du Japon !!!

Apparemment, le compliment ne semblait pas vraiment faire plaisir à Harry, mais il s'abstint de commentaires.

Yirura : De toute façons, ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne fais pas partie de ton fan-club… on sais ce que c'est que la célébrité…

Un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Naonaess la fit taire tout d'un coup. Hermione le remarqua et les interrogea à ce sujet.

Hermione : Comment ça Vous êtes célèbres ?

Yirura : euh…euh…en fait…

Hermione : En fait ?

Naonaess : En vérité nous sommes les nièces de ce cher Dumbledore…

Hermione/Harry/Ron : QUOI ?!?

Yirura : Ca a l'air de vous étonner…pourquoi ?

Harry : Ben…on n'aurait jamais imaginé que Dumbledore puisse avoir des nièces !!!!! O-O

Passé le choc de la nouvelle, Hermione se ressaisit rapidement, et, pour changer de sujet, pris les emplois du temps. Aussitôt, elle vira au blanc. Quand Yirura lui en demanda la raison, elle laissa échapper d'une voix encore plus blanche qu'elle :

Hermione : Tous nos cours sont en commun avec les Serpentard !!!

Ron & Harry : Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naonaess : Ca ne fais rien…de toute façon, le professeur Rogue n'est plus leur professeur principal.

Harry : Hein ? T'est sûre ?

Yirura : Bien sûr, c'est un nouveau professeur, Melle Faona SKECIPIOS qui le sera. Et on la connaît bien, elle était professeur de potions dans notre ancien établissement !!!

Tous les gryffondors (qui avaient écouté d'une oreille attentive depuis la phrase « le professeur Rogue n'est plus… ») : YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!

Naonaess, dans son rôle de Préfète en Chef, allait leur intimer de faire silence quand une tête châtain la fit sursauter. Elle regarda attentivement la personne en question et couru vers elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux chatains se retrouva bien vite enlacée dans les bras de la nouvelle Préfète.

Naonaess : Caligara !!! Te voilà !!!

Caligara : Naona !!! Pourquoi n'est-tu pas arrivée hier, à la Répartition ?

Naonaess : Euh…disons juste que j'ai été en retard !!!

Caligara : mouais…on va dire ça alors !!! Tu as vu Oncle Albus, Grande Soeur ?

Harry sursauta à l'appellation de la jeune fille. Ainsi elles étaient sœur !!Pourtant, elles ne se ressemblaient pas : Caligara avait de très longs cheveux châtains et des yeux dorés alors que sa sœur avait les cheveux longs et blonds et les yeux bleus. Mais quand on les regardait en ce moment même où elles avaient exactement la même expression sur le visage on pouvait dire qu'elles se ressemblaient un peu. Naonaess regarda sa petite sœur attentivement.

Naonaess : Que fais-tu ici ? Il avait été convenu que tu ne viendrais que l'année prochaine !!!

Caligara : Eh bien en fait…j'ai décidé de venir quand même !!!

Naonaess eut un léger sursaut. Elle pâlit d'un seul coup, et c'est avec une voix aussi blanche que son teint qu'elle parla à Caligara.

Naonaess : Caligara, maman le sait ?

Caligara : euh…non…Gomen Onee-san (2)…

Naonaess: Tu peux l'être!! On a vraiment pas idée de partir comme ça!!!

Caligara :… désolée…je…je…

Naonaess : On verra ça plus tard, file dans ton dortoir. Je te consigne pour deux heures.

Caligara partit en courant, contente de s'en être tirée aussi facilement. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que sa sœur n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle avait raison.

Pendant que sa sœur allait dans son dortoir, Naonaess rétablit le silence dans la grande salle. Ensuite, elle s'assit avec Yirura, Hermione et Harry –Ron ayant prétexté devoir aller chercher un truc dans son dortoir.

Naonaess & Yirura : Dites, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Sévy ?

Hermione : Sévy ? Vous voulez dire Séverux Rogue ?

Yirura : Oui oui, c'est lui !

Harry : On va simplement dire qu'il hait cordialement les Gryffondors, au point d'avantager les Serpentards, dont il avait la charge.

Naonaess : Tout ça ? Eh ben…

Hermione : Et encore… mais Naonaess, Mc Gonagall n'a-t-elle pas dit que tu était, tout comme moi, une Préfète en Chaf ?

Naonaess : Si, pourquoi ?

Hermione : Alors viens, je vais t'emmener dans nos salles personnelles !!

Naonaess : Mais…et Yirura ?

Hermione : Harry va la faire visiter la château !!! Allez, viens !!

Yirura : Allez, pas d'inquiétude ! Et puis, Harry sera avec moi !!!

Harry : Oui !! Allez-y !

Tandis qu'Hermione emmenait Naonaess dans un dédale de coloirs plus ou moins obscurs, Harry entraînait Yirura dans tout le château avec la ferme intention de le lui faire connaître de fond en comble. Caligara était dans son dortoir et Ron se dirigeait vers celui-ci, histoire de lui remonter le moral.

**Voilà !!! Comment étais-ce ? Reviews/Commentaires, please !!!**

**(1) : « Merci beaucoup » en japonais**

**(2) : « Désolé grande Soeur » en japonais**

**Djehra.**


End file.
